


破产兄弟

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [46]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:GutiXRaul 古劳，卡配罗破产姐妹paro，剧情无关。
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.0

在遇见Raul之前，Guti对于“破产”的唯一概念就是钱包掉到了餐厅门口的下水道里，他冒着被捡肥皂的风险撅着屁股掏了半天，什么也没捞着，只好扯着嗓子喊人帮忙，而Ramos却事不关己高高挂起的钻进了厨房仓库，留下Cristinao站在那冷嘲热讽。

但此刻，Raul却告诉他，“我们家亏了五千万，我大哥被人诬陷进了局子，我现在无家可归了。”

他说这话时，眼神像只饿了三天的小狐狸，委屈巴巴就差掉眼泪了。Guti猜他大概只有十八岁，正是抽大麻的好年纪呢......

可他最终还是没有把从Ramos那里偷来的大麻塞进这个孩子的嘴里，他怕Raul下一秒就会坐在地上嚎啕大哭，那样Cris肯定会跳出来指责他连未成年人都不放过。

“哦，你真可怜。”Guti漫不经心地说，开始怀疑自己为什么要头脑一热跑来安慰Raul，一定是他生了一张漂亮脸蛋的缘故。

毫无疑问，Guti喜欢一切漂亮东西。

Raul吸了吸鼻子，啃光了手中最后一口汉堡：“谢谢你请我吃饭，虽然汉堡是冷的，可乐掺了水，番茄酱还有点变味，但是还是非常感谢你！”

他的语气特别诚恳，让Guti有些愣神，他觉得在托莱多这块破地方听到“谢谢”，都他妈是上辈子的事了，他活了二十四年，听的最多的就是“Fuck U”和“Puta”，以至于差点听不懂Raul说的话。

“没事，”Guti干巴巴地，：“你晚上要睡哪里？”

Raul皱起粗粗的眉毛，嗫嚅着说：“我也不知道...也许地铁站，也许报刊亭吧....”

还没等他说完，Ramos从身后一把勾住了他的脖子，健硕的胳膊搭在他的胸前，Guti发誓他绝对捏了一下Raul的屁股。

“那多可怜啊！不如你睡我家吧！我家大着呢！”厨师的嗓门相当洪亮，可怜的男孩被他撞的一个趔趄，又扬起脸来露出了毫无危机感的笑容：“真的吗？会不会有点麻烦你啊？”

Ramos咧嘴，笑的仿佛大灰狼：“不会的，帮助弱小是我们安达卢西亚的优良传统！”

Guti听不下去了，他将不知这人底细和本质的Raul从厨师怀里扯出来，拎小鸡似的拽向餐厅门口。

他的步伐很急促，Raul一路踉踉跄跄地跟着，直到走到公交车站，才从Guti的手中挣脱开。

黑发的男孩揉着发红的手腕，不满地看着金发男人：“你拽的我疼死了，到底怎么了？”

“你还问怎么了，你那么容易相信别人，不怕被骗吗？”Guti捏了捏男孩的柔软脸颊，没好气地说：“你半个小时前才认识Ramos！是不是一个汉堡就能收买你了？”

Raul安静的听着，然后冲他眨了眨眼睛：“可是，我也是半个小时前才认识你的呀？难道你也是骗子吗？”

他似笑非笑的，让Guti心中警铃大作——这小子不会才是骗子吧？？

鬼使神差的，Guti决定把他带回自己的家——那个出租屋可能比Kaka家的厕所还要小呢。

Raul依旧那副感激涕零的样子，没一会儿就在公交车上睡得昏天暗地，脑袋一点一点的，最后终于靠在了Guti的肩膀上。他的卷发蹭的Guti有些痒，高档香水的味道直往Guti的鼻子里钻，金发的男人小小的打了一个喷嚏，看见男孩精致的锁骨和不算强壮的胸膛，心里忽然有些慌乱。

这孩子心可真大，就不怕原地被办了？Guti胡思乱想着，却一反常态的没有推开Raul，而是保持着这个姿势，直到下车。

Raul摇摇晃晃地站起来，扶着Guti的胳膊：“我刚刚靠你身上睡着了？”

“是啊，我推都推不开，口水都流到我衣服上了！”Guti翻了一个白眼，事实上Raul的睡相很安静，好像只是在闭眼小憩。

Raul没有辩驳，不太好意思的挠了挠眉角，在Guti身边他实在过于心安了，分明他们今天才遇见，却仿佛已经相伴了十几年。

也许因为Guti的发型有那么一点点像Redondo，Raul一想到自己的哥哥，又难免的心情低落。

Guti的家确实只配称作“厕所都不如”，狭小的客厅堆满了各种报纸光盘，酒瓶胡乱的甩在地上，缺了角的盘子塞在水池里，Raul勉强从一堆廉价爆款衣服底下翻出了被烟头烫出了几个洞的沙发。

“我今晚就睡这个？”

Guti耸耸肩膀，打着呵欠往自己的卧室走。“不然你就去睡地铁站，我可告诉你，托莱多的地铁站除了毒贩子和人贩子什么都没有。”

虽然客厅惨不忍睹，但Guti的卧室出乎意料的整洁，忽视掉垃圾桶周围几个安全套和桌上的大麻的话，看起来还算规矩。

“别看了，”Guti将他推出去，顺便丢了一个枕头：“在你赚到第一笔买床的钱之前，老老实实睡沙发吧。反正，这辈子都别想睡我的床。”

Raul撅着嘴巴，如果Redondo没有出事，公司没有破产，他也不至于沦落到思索着是命重要还是舒适重要的地步。

曾经的小富二代只好简单的收拾了一下成堆的衣服，可怜兮兮的缩在破沙发上，努力让自己不要再想过去的奢侈生活，更不要再闻沙发上Guti留下的香水味，毕竟闻起来挺低档的。

当感觉有人偷偷摸摸拉开房门的时候，Guti立刻就醒了。可他动都懒得动，这房间里能有什么？避孕套，大麻，酒瓶和不知道哪个女人落下的高跟鞋，还有身无分文的Gutierrez先生。他希望来者最好是来劫色的，这样他还能爽一把，因为也许最值钱的还要属外面沙发上的男孩....

想到Raul，Guti猛地跳起来，抓起床头柜上的剪刀就对准了来者。

而他忽然担心的那个人，正抱着枕头站在床边，明显被他吓了一跳。

“见鬼——你不睡觉跑进来干嘛？”

借着那极度反人类的恰好竖在他窗户前的路灯所发出的光，Guti看见了Raul脸上纠结的表情。

仿佛吐出一个惊天秘密似的，他扭捏着说：“我，我做噩梦了......”

经过近一个小时的斗争，Guti还是做出了退步。一个小时前他发誓“你这辈子都别想上我的床”，一个小时后他认命般的滚到床沿边，把半张床让给了Raul。

“你他妈的肯定还没断奶。”他的声音闷闷的，如果不是大清早还要去Kaka家里做兼职，他肯定能和Raul耗一整夜。

男孩的背靠着他，微微弓着腰，好半天没有动静。就在Guti快要睡死过去时，他终于翻了一个身，胳膊搭在了Guti的身上。

“我真的做噩梦了。”

“我梦见我哥哥在监狱里....再也出不来了....”

他的声音很轻柔，细不可闻，却让Guti一瞬间清醒了。他感觉男孩的额头抵住了他的脊背，环着他腰的手有些冰冷。

“我很害怕.....那些金钱权利我都可以不要了，我只想他回来......”

从不再属于自己的家中走出来，孤身来到托莱多，面对露宿街头的结局，Raul一直努力保持着镇定，这对他来说并不容易，而他做的已经够好了。只是在这个意想不到的夜晚，他还是忍不住抱紧了自己现在唯一的依靠。

Guti彻底没了睡意，他浑身僵硬的任凭Raul贴住自己的身体，把眼泪蹭在自己的衣服上。比手脚更僵硬的是他的舌头——这条舌头习惯了毒辣的嘲讽和乱七八糟的荤段子，不太能说出什么像样的安慰。

他沉默了一会儿，慢慢的转过身，看见Raul的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，正把脸往枕头里躲。

别躲啦，他想，没什么难堪的，我要是你我早就两百颗安眠药来世再做人了。

但他最终还是什么都没说，轻轻地搂住Raul的肩膀，在他的额头上印下一个温柔的吻。

“睡吧，一切都会好起来的。”

Jose Gutierrez在这糟糕透顶的世界里挣扎二十余年，见惯了各种歧视与不公，并对未来毫无期待，一天天就那么稀里糊涂的过。

而面对Raul，他第一次说出了“一切都会好起来”，好像灰蒙蒙的路途上有了那么一点微弱的光。

END


	2. 2.0

“说实话，Cris，真的不能再给一个机会吗？”

“什么机会？”坐在桌子前的男人头也不抬，只顾着在破破烂烂的账本上写写画画，妄想在那为数不多的入账记录里找到一个让自己一夜暴富的漏洞：“再给我一个机会，我肯定不会雇你的。”

“Come on，这话就没意思了啊。”Guti着急的在桌边团团转，Ramos这回又连人影都见不到，留他一个人跟吝啬鬼老板磨嘴皮。

“我也希望我们店里的客人能多到让两个服务员都有事做的地步，Jose，可惜你平时都是站在吧台边玩手机，涂指甲油，照镜子，或者跟Ramos说荤段子，我为什么还要多花一份钱再养一个闲人？”Cris振振有词：“闲人已经让你当了。”

Guti的反驳略显苍白：“我没有跟Ramos说荤段子，都是他废话 ...哦！你可以炒了他，这样就多出一份工资了！”

Ramos发誓，如果当时他在场，他会原地踹爆Guti的屁股，无论他以前夸赞过多少次它的性感。

“那么，你的那位小情人，叫什么来着？”

“Raul，Raul Gonzalez，我以为你的记忆力不会随着你磕的那些愚蠢维生素片而衰退。还有他不是我的......呃，”Guti很艰难的吐出那个词：“小情人。”

“哦，那么他会做海鲜饭，墨鱼饭，巧克力薯条，哪怕是汉堡可乐吗？”Cris口吐芬芳，把Guti说的一愣一愣的，见他讷讷地摇了摇头，立刻下了最后通牒：“他什么都不会，还想做我的厨师？再来我这废话，我连你一起炒了。”

Guti仿佛就在等这句话似的，他马上改了刚才讨好的姿态，一撩金发，一双白眼翻上了天。

“行啊，你炒了我，我现在就去Kaka家做全职遛狗达人，顺便勾引他，你可以等着收我们的结婚请帖，我不会忘了你的。”

上一秒还稳如泰山的Cris，瞬间从坏了一条腿的椅子上跳起来。

“你，你敢去勾引Kaka，你，你.....”一说那个人的名字，他都感觉自己的舌头在打结：“我的Kaka怎么可能看上你！”

身材火辣又撩人无数的金发帅哥嗤笑一声：“我有什么不敢的。顺便说一句，他不是你的Kaka，迄今为止你和他说过的话，还没有我多。”

Cris犹如被戳中了要害，重重地跌坐回椅子上，可惜承重力约等于零的椅子受不了这一击，整个散了架，可怜的Cris就这么一屁股坐到了地上。

在Guti惊天动地的笑声，和不知从哪里冒出来的Ramos的相机快门声里，Cris撇着嘴巴，给了Raul一个机会。

虽然后者还完全不知情。

“怎么样，今天它乖不乖？”

Guti把狗绳交到Kaka的手上，嫌弃地看了眼无辜的狗狗：“除了冲着路人大叫，企图在我鞋子上撒尿，跟来路不明的小母狗当众交配，一切都挺乖的。”

Kaka也不生气，他知道Guti的嘴巴向来刻薄，本质上却没什么坏心眼。而且就算他需要大清早溜狗，也能看到金发男人准时出现在他家门口，带着两个大黑眼圈，一副纵欲过度或者毒品过量的样子。

但Guti不吸毒，因为他压根买不起那东西。

善解人意的富豪决定转移话题：“我听Cris说你又有新欢了？”

“听说？”

“好吧，”Kaka有一瞬的尴尬：“他发短信给我，你知道，他能一天几十条短信。”

“但是却不敢打一个电话？”

Kaka不回答，用询问的眼神望着Guti，后者无奈地告诉他：“别听他胡说八道，Raul不是我的新欢。”

然后他将来龙去脉解释了一遍，Kaka听着听着，脸上的表情逐渐凝重起来。

“我明白了，Jose，你得帮帮他，”Kaka拍着他并不算强壮的肩膀，说道：“我在米兰的时候，和Redondo打过交道，他把他这个弟弟保护的很好，几乎不让他涉及家族和事业上的事，而是要求他安心完成学业。”

Guti回忆了一下Raul那张脸，还真有点书卷气。

“现在出了这个事，他的日子估计不太好过.....”

Guti打断他：“别，什么叫不太好过？他现在过的跟我一样，而我已经这么过了二十多年了。”

“这不一样，好吗？”Kaka摇了摇头，继续耐心的解释：“在我们这个‘圈子’里，如果一个人突然一无所有，一落千丈....没人会对他伸出援手的，他们只会幸灾乐祸。”

“所以？”

“所以，Raul想要回到以前的生活，恐怕有些难。但也不是没有机会，只是现在的最大的问题可能是他很难再用以前的人脉找到工作了....你明白吗Jose？就算是我安排给他一个工作，他也会被同行排挤的。”

Guti安静了下来，他忽然很讨厌这个事实，为什么他们要那么做？Raul与这一切毫无关系，而他们甚至明知道Redondo是被诬陷的。一想到那孩子会被挖苦讽刺，他就觉得还不如让他待在自己身边，哪怕“日子不太好过”，至少他可以保护Raul。

天哪，保护。这个词扎扎实实的刺到了Guti，他活了二十多年，连只猫都没养过，做好了孑孓一生的准备，现在一位落魄贵族就这么横蛮突兀的闯了进来，不讲道理的霸占他的床和他那颗写满了“生人勿近”的心。

他突然腾起一丝慌乱，好像被踢爆了暗恋对象一样感到难堪。

“好吧，我知道了，我先回去了。”他想立刻逃走了。

“路上注意安全。”

Guti走到门口，又转头添了一句：“你偶尔也回复一下Cris吧，这样他心情一好说不定给我涨工资呢。”

Kaka难得微微红了脸庞，一脚踹上了大门。

在回家的路上，Guti收到了Raul的短信，要求他在超市买点新鲜蔬菜带回去。

“我都不知道我什么时候能买得起新鲜的蔬菜。”

“那就买点不新鲜的，只要是蔬菜就行。”

Guti自顾自地抱怨了几句，还是认命的钻进了一家看上去快要倒闭的小超市。

他挑拣了一些应该不会毒死人的蔬菜，拎着他们走到了家门口。刚想拿钥匙开门，就敏锐的察觉到一丝不对劲。

自己家门口怎么突然干净了许多？

好像是真的，铁门上晦涩不明的痕迹和把手上的油渍不见了，锁孔周围的小广告也被撕掉了，就连旁边墙壁上的霉菌都淡了不少，堆积的酒瓶和垃圾已经不见踪影。

Guti杵在哪里，左看右看，确实没有走错路啊。他颤抖着手打开了大门，想起小时候迷信过的某些黑童话和鬼故事.......

好在门后面没有老巫婆也没有鬼怪，而是穿着不知道从哪里翻出来的围裙的Raul，他的手中端着一盘冒着热气的海鲜饭，那味道直往Guti的鼻子里钻。

“蔬菜呢？”

Guti愣愣地把袋子递过去，男孩很高兴似的，把盘子放在茶几上，带着它转身又进了厨房。令Guti惊呆了的不仅仅是眼前的人，还有他原本破破烂烂的出租屋——他上一秒还不知道自己有个小茶几呢。

现在，整个屋子都被打点的井井有条，虽然沙发依旧坏了一条腿，可它稳稳当当的立在墙边，坏掉的那一端用几本书垫了起来。原本乱七八糟的衣服都被整齐的挂在了衣架上，连皱巴巴的领带也老实的待在上面，Guti怀疑是它们成精了自己跳上去的。

“进门换鞋！”Raul探出脑袋，在厨房门边瞪着他。Guti听话的照做，低头的同时发现整个地板干干净净，这是他第一次知道自家的地板是什么颜色的。

Guti觉得，这一切都显示了他家里住进了一个仙女，像童话里的田螺姑娘一样，他从小就梦想着把田螺姑娘娶回家。

“田螺姑娘，这都是你做的？”

面对Guti的骚话连篇，Raul选择了无视。他当做没听到似的把碗重重的砸在茶几上，可怜的茶几发出一声呻吟。

金发男人就着碗喝了一口蔬菜汤，咂了咂嘴道：“这效果跟Ramos的大麻一样，‘一口就嗨’，被毒死也值了。”

Raul撇撇嘴巴，他开始了解Guti的说话风格，这就算他最高的赞美了。曾经过惯了富裕生活的男孩拿着叉子和勺子一口一口地吃着自己做的海鲜饭，那姿态仿佛一位中世纪的贵族。

Guti托着下巴饶有兴趣地看着他，Raul的手很漂亮，骨节分明，指甲修的圆圆的，一看就没干过什么粗活。他的无名指上还戴着一枚戒指，Guti猜测那象征着某种家族荣耀。

“说真的——”他忍不住发问：“是你收拾我家的？”

“不是我，是田螺姑娘。”

Guti一下子就笑出了声。

“我们虽然穷，但是也要讲究，”Guti注意到他说的‘我们’：“现在这样不好吗？”

“好是好，不过你打算一直住在这？”

Guti小心翼翼地问，他总觉得Raul不属于他这个世界的人，他迟早会回到那个遥不可及的繁华浮世里，而自己则按照应有的轨迹坠落下去。

为此他有那么一丁点舍不得，他归咎于自己的错觉。

Raul还在津津有味地吃饭，考虑了一会才说：“我有些计划，但是很难。在那之前我可没别的地方去了。我会付房租，不过第一步我得找一个工作.....”

“不用那么麻烦了，”Guti打断他：“明天你就可以跟我一起上班了。”

Raul一下子没反应过来，含着一口饭傻傻地望着他，好半天才把饭咽下去，诧异地说： “真的假的？”

“真的。”

“你说服你的老板了？”

Guti想了想，虽然过程并不能算上‘说服’吧，但是结果没错就行。

Raul发誓，如果不是面前横着一张茶几和一盘海鲜饭，他绝对要跳起来给Guti一个大大的拥抱。

“我真不敢相信，你一早上不在，就说服了那个看上去挺难缠的老板......Wait，你不会是.......”Raul不太好意思说那个词，于是他给了Guti一个“你懂的”的眼神。

如果Cris此刻听到Raul的怀疑，肯定要当场举手发誓自己对Kaka的爱天地可鉴绝无二心，并强调哪怕世界上男人都死光了他也不会跟Guti搞的。

Guti伸手捏了捏男孩的脸：“我是去兼职了，给Kaka遛狗呢。”

“哪个Kaka？”

“那个从米兰到马德里的Kaka。”

这名号实在太响亮了，几乎没有人不知道他的来头，米兰城的商业巨头空降马德里的那天，多少人去围观他的新公司落成仪式，只为在那栋被他命名的大楼前目睹他的风采。

Raul的神情一下子变得严肃起来。

他当然知道Kaka的名号，也知道Redondo一定跟他有过接触。但是他不确定在这种情况下Kaka愿不愿意帮自己。

他得有让Kaka伸出橄榄枝的资本。

诚意？金钱？人脉？权力？不得不说后几样他现在基本为零。认识Kaka的唯一途径还是Guti，并且后者对此完全不抱希望。

“这么跟你说吧，我的老板Cris账上的全部资金还不如Kaka一天给出去的小费多，你知道他追的有多累吗？”

Raul老老实实的摇摇头，他只知道自己曾经也是给小费不眨眼的人。

成天致力于和Cris互黑的男人仔细想了想Cris和Kaka的发展成果，发现好像意外的顺利。毕竟Cris一天几十条短信也不见Kaka拉黑他，还欲盖弥彰的没事就向Guti询问餐馆最近的情况。他在心里咒骂了一句，自己举错了例子。

“好吧，反正你想通过Kaka回到你在马德里的豪华别墅是不可能的——那句话怎么说来着，上帝给你关上门，还会把窗户也封死。”Guti耸耸肩膀，用一句话总结了自己的悲惨人生观。

“你在说什么呢，Jose，”Raul递给他一个奇怪的眼神：“听着，我会自己努力得到我想要的，至于Kaka——我只想他帮帮我哥哥。”

Guti这才明白， Raul看上去不谙世事，实际上他比谁都要看的清楚，在Kaka拜托自己照顾他，而自己带着私心不愿意让他离开的时候，他已经把过去的那些不如意，不痛快，统统抛在了身后，满心要去追寻未来了。这份勇敢像是一道微弱的光，在Guti的混乱而毫无希望的世界里撕开了一道口子，让他一瞬间有些不知所措。

他不再说话了，于是这个干净的不像个廉价出租屋的房间里只剩下叉子和碗沿碰撞的声音，以及Guti的砰砰心跳。

Raul终于把那盘海鲜饭和蔬菜汤吃完了，端着盘和碗走进了厨房。他微微勾着背，还没完全长开的身材不算健壮，Guti一开始以为他未成年，事实上他快要二十岁了。

在这个人生的节骨眼他遇到了最大的变故，却用最大的勇气扛了下来。直到多年后Raul重新得到他被命运开玩笑般夺走的一切，Guti都觉得那么理所应当。

上帝关上了他的门，封死了他的窗户，可他还会撬开门锁，砸碎窗楣，甚至是掀开地板，打通地道，无论如何也要冲破困境。


	3. 3.0

“哐当——”

一阵巨响从厨房里传来，同时伴随着夸张的尖叫。Guti见惯不怪地掏了掏耳朵，问在旁边闲出屁来的Ramos：“这是今天第几个了？”

“如果我没数错的话，是第五个了，”Ramos嚼着自己做的土豆煎饼，又撬开一瓶酒：“这样下去，咱们餐厅要从一无所有——变成一无所有了。”

鉴于他们的餐厅位于平民窟边缘，Guti觉得Ramos的话没有错。不过这也不能怪Raul，你能指望一个富二代干什么呢？即使他上知天文，下知地理，也依然搞不定水池里那些破盘子。

“真是的.....你为什么一直在这里站着，什么事都不做？”

Raul抱怨道，他身上穿着上一任服务生留下来的工作服，胸口依稀可见奇怪的水渍，还有烟头烧焦的小洞。那工作服对他来说着实大了些，他不得不把裤脚挽了好几道，用菜单上的夹着勉强夹住。

Guti瞅了狼狈前富二代一眼，说：“是你自己说不要我帮忙的？”

“我的意思是，你要做好自己份内的工作啊？”

“我在做啊？”

“如果你把站在吧台边喝酒，玩手机，并和厨师聊天叫做工作的话，”Raul夺过Guti手里的手机：“见鬼，还是在玩我的手机！”

金发的服务生顿时感到非常扫兴：“嘿，别那么小气嘛，你也知道，我手机还没Ramos裤裆里的那东西有用。”

说了这个荤段子，Guti和Ramos相视一笑，拎着酒瓶碰了个杯。Raul受不了他与厨师无穷无尽的荤段子，他们的笑话比他们干的活加起来都多。他也不知道Cris是从哪个垃圾堆里捡来这两个混蛋的，或者说，他们和这家餐馆一样，干脆就是出生在垃圾堆里。

但Raul没有资格嘲笑他们，因为这位二十一岁的大好青年，连端盘子都笨手笨脚。就在打碎了第五个盘子后，他终于不负众望地将一盘沙拉扣到了客人的头上。

这一跤摔的可真不算轻，Raul在地上缓了十来秒，才忙不迭地爬起来，顾不得自己沾满了脏水和灰尘的裤子，以及酸痛的大腿，一个劲对客人道歉。

“对不起，对不起....那个，我给您擦一擦吧？”

整盘沙拉不偏不倚地盖在那明晃晃的光头上，客人抹了把脸，黏糊糊的沙拉酱糊了他一手。

“Jose，餐巾纸在哪里？”

Guti像听到了什么惊悚鬼故事，瞪大了眼睛，说：“我在这浪费了我半辈子的生命，从来就没听说过这玩意。”

“餐馆里怎么可能没有餐巾纸？”

“这你要问Cris，你的老板宁愿给Kaka买一束花，也不愿意给这个破烂餐厅买一张餐巾纸的。”

这几乎颠覆了Raul的认知，三周前他还在马德里市中心的高档餐厅里吃几万块一顿的饭，现在他却连餐巾纸都找不到。如果说Guti的人生是过山车，那他的人生大概就是跳楼机了。

“啊不，你说错了，我的人生就像隔壁的球队，”Guti皮笑肉不笑地纠正：“Mierda。”

黑发的小服务员崩溃了，他转过身继续表示抱歉，那副诚恳的样子，让遭殃的光头客人都不好意思发作了。

“没事......唔——”

Raul眼睁睁地看着Guti把一个脏兮兮的毛巾怼到他的脸上，一边大力出奇迹，一边说：“那么麻烦干嘛，这不就擦干净了吗？”

Raul发誓，上一次他见到这块毛巾是在厨房里，Ramos用它擦桌台上的油和自己的汗。他这才对Guti的服务员生涯有了完整的了解：他简直就是平民窟所有服务员的典型代表，服务态度比公园里的夹娃娃机还烂。

夹娃娃机好歹花一百块能夹出一个娃娃，而Guti只会收下那一百块钱的小费，然后竖着中指叫你爱吃吃，不吃滚。

“好了，这不就完事了吗？”Guti拍着那颗被擦的油光发亮的光头说，气得光头男人跳起来嚷嚷着要投诉。

“你们真是一家黑店，三文鱼煎土豆里有不只一根头发，大半杯可乐都是自来水，还让做事差劲的服务员弄脏了我的衣服，”他看了看满脸歉意的年轻服务生，改口道：“虽然我已经原谅他了.....但是我必须要和你们老板投诉你！”

出师不利，Raul在心里说，真是出师不利。他自力更生的第三天，就被客人投诉了，这以后的日子还怎么过？

可Guti丝毫不慌，他抱着胳膊说：“如果你在点评网上看过我们餐馆的评价，你应该知道：我们的老板——是个弱智。”

“弱智怎么能开餐馆？”

“你还能到这种餐馆里吃饭，并且幻想着投诉呢，”Guti冷笑一声，颇有种Who are you的气势：“你当这是哪里？Heson Txistu吗？”*

男人被他说的无法反驳，他想干脆和Guti打一架，但他显然看见了从厨房窗口探出脑袋的厨师，Ramos正磨刀霍霍，龇牙咧嘴地冲他笑呢。

最后这位倒霉的客人灰溜溜地离开了，Guti打了一个哈欠，像没事人一般重新回到吧台边喝酒，路过Raul身边时还不忘揉揉他的小卷毛。

“没事了，把你手机借我玩会儿。”

Raul乖乖地递过手机，他发觉自己竟然有种错觉，那就是刚刚Guti怼人的场景，还挺帅气的。

天啊，Raul想，这破地方太恐怖了，已经开始同化他了。

当然，这还是不能怪Raul，他努力想做一个好服务员，但狠狠地摔的那一下，让他的屁股越来越疼，他几乎怀疑是摔裂了自己的尾椎骨。

在争吵结束十分钟后，Cris才从自己的办公间里出来，问大家是不是发生了什么。

“是的，比如我发现你的智商又降低了。”

“是吗，我也发现你的工资也降低了，”忽视Guti的抗议，Cris转向一手端了三个盘子的Raul：“是我的错觉吗，你走路姿势好像有点奇怪......”

Raul说明了来龙去脉，他以为Cris会给自己放半天假，好去医院检查他可怜的尾椎骨，结果Cris只丢给他一条新的工作裤：“快去换条裤子，不要影响我们餐厅的形象。”

低头玩手机的Guti挖苦道：“哈，我们餐厅还有形象？”

Raul和他的想法一样，但他还是选择一个委婉的方式提醒Cris：“我身上的工作服从一开始就有一股奇怪的气味，而且还有不明液体，我觉得这也挺影响餐厅形象的，能不能一起换了？”

万恶的资本主义自然是没有听到他的诉求。Cris说这是Guti和Ramos乱搞留下的痕迹，而Ramos坚称他永远不会餐厅里的任何人搞，他还没有没下限到这个地步。

在他们的争吵声中，Raul拿着新裤子默默地去了储藏间。

他本想在卫生间换衣服的，但餐厅的卫生间实在不怎么卫生........所以他只好在储藏间换上它。裤子比原来那条合适多了，起码他不用担心会踩到裤脚再摔一跤。

等Raul转过身，吓得抖了一下，储藏室的门开了一条缝，露出一个金色的脑袋。他的新朋友，好同事Guti偷看了他换裤子的全程。

Raul决定，下次他再这样，一定要一拳打断他的下巴。

换了新的工作裤的Raul还是想做一个好服务员，而逃过一劫的Guti还是无所事事，这样的反差让Raul越来越气，越气越不想干活。最后他将抹布一甩，顺利加入无所事事阵容。

学坏就是这么容易，交友前要三思。

“你在看什么，我也要看。”

Raul凑到Guti身边，金发的服务员已经捧着手机笑了好一阵了，Raul猜他在看什么喜剧片，没想到屏幕上放着《小马宝莉》。

“哈哈，Raul你看，小马会说话哎，多好玩。”

一个刻薄、嘴毒又颓到不行的底层服务员，沉迷《小马宝莉》。Raul的认知再一次被颠覆，他的脑壳和尾椎骨一样疼了。

“我要去医院......”

“啊，我上次去医院是因为我的邻居吸毒过量死掉了，我去医院假扮他的家属，继承了他剩下的大麻......这世界上没有什么是一根大麻解决不了的，我建议你也试一试。”

Raul没有听他的狗屁建议，直接冲进了Cris的办公间。葡萄牙老板正在连麦，手机屏幕上好大一个Kaka的名字。

Raul开门见山地说：“Cris，我摔伤了，要去医院。这是工伤，你要给我报销医药费。”

“什么？你在说什么呢？”Cris捂住话筒，迷茫的眨眨眼，资本主义的字典里哪里有报销医药费这一说：“快出去，我和Kaka连麦呢！”

“不，如果你不给我报销医药费，我现在就喊屁股痛，让Kaka也 听一听......”

Raul这一招深得Guti的精髓，Cris没有预料到自从大家知道他要追Kaka，Kaka就成了他们威胁他的把柄。一有什么不爽的地方，就是“我要告诉Kaka去”。

这个老板当的，太失败了。

失败的老板依了Raul，前富二代打算去附近的诊所检查一下。Guti见他早退，自己也溜地飞快，美其名曰“送Raul去医院”。

“先说好，我没有什么东西让你继承啊。”

“我知道，我也没有假扮你家属的意思......最多是男友。”

Raul眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。他扭头看了看Guti，不确定地问：“你.....你喝醉了吗？”

“我没喝醉。”

好吧，看来是喝醉了。西班牙人喝醉了就会说“我没喝醉”“我还能喝”。既然是醉鬼的话，Raul就没放在心上。他走到诊所，小诊所的走廊上坐着两排人，看上去都命不久矣，且身无分文。

唯一一个前台接待员服务态度快赶上Guti了，眼皮都不抬：“预约了吗？”

“呃，没有。”

“那排队吧。”

Raul环顾一圈，问：“请问前面还有几个人啊？”

“加上你，和你身后的金发死gay，大概三百个吧。”

Raul花了三秒反应谁是金发死gay，然后意识到除了那个热爱《小马宝莉》的混蛋，还能有谁。

此时，他找到空座舒舒服服地看动画片了，而Raul却只能站着，因为他的尾椎骨巨痛，根本坐不下来。

“我们要排多久啊.....我怎么感觉还没排到我，我就已经死了呢？”

前台接待员的声音毫无波澜，就像一台机器：“隔壁就是殡仪馆，报诊所的名字，他们给你打九折。”

从小接受私人医生一对一问诊的Raul瞬间碎成了二维码，他以前根本没想过穷人就医竟然这么困难。

前台口中的金发娘娘腔叹了口气，摁掉了动画片的页面，说：“安啦，我们回家吧，我的床头柜里还剩一根大麻，勉强送你了。”

“我不要，你滚那！”

最终他们还是回了破不拉几的廉价出租屋，Raul心中无比酸涩。怎么会这样，抠门老板和懒鬼同事，吸大麻的室友，扣在客人脑门上的沙拉，还有他可怜的屁股——一件好事都没有，他这台跳楼机已经准备跳楼了。

“别哭了，快过来。”

“我没哭，呜呜呜....”

红着眼眶的Raul跟着Guti进了卧室，劈头盖脸就是一句：“把裤子脱了。”

“ ¿你有病啊？”

“......你想什么呢，我看看你摔伤哪了。”

Raul将信将疑地趴到床上，他思索着如果Guti敢动手动脚，他必定要锤掉他的下巴。

好在他没有做多余的事，从床头柜里拿出一管药膏，“比我之前在储藏库看到的那会多了一圈淤青，稍微有些发肿。不过应该没有伤到骨头，抹一下药就好了。”

“你怎么知道？”

Guti一巴掌拍在他白嫩嫩的屁股上，手掌和臀肉相撞发出一声脆响。

“肉这么多，当然没事了！”

Raul恼羞成怒，翻身想揍他，却不小心压到了屁股，疼的他不得不转回去趴好。

“要是没效果，我就把那个药塞到你嘴里去。”

“放心吧，我以前手断了，全靠着它......和大麻。”

“你胡扯，哪有药有正骨效果？”

“确实没有，”Guti把手伸到他眼前，故意像触电般抖动着：“所以你看我现在还有后遗症呢。”

这个有点哄人性质的笑话还是逗到了Raul，他破涕为笑，握住Guti的手：“别抖了，不知道的还以为你吸毒过量了呢。”

“啊，这个，其实我买不起那玩意......真希望还有个便宜邻居给我白嫖一下啊！”

三天后Raul的屁股痊愈了，这件事就算告一段落。可惜他已经不再是那个满餐馆飞奔、端菜拖地的好服务员了。他坑了Cris一笔医药费，和Guti翘班去吃大餐。俩人在牛排馆大快朵颐，还一边偷拿桌上免费的餐巾纸，非常没有形象。

“我以前怎么不知道牛排这么好吃。”

Guti托着腮望着把牛排往自己嘴里塞的Raul，冷不丁地开口：“我没喝醉。”

“啊？”

“餐馆的酒和可乐一样，百分之八十都是水，所以我从来不会喝醉。”

Raul一口牛肉哽在了嗓子眼。

END

*Heson Txistu：西班牙著名牛排馆，许多球员的最爱。

情景喜剧相对独立，再想到新的梗会继续更新的！


End file.
